


bigger than my bones

by heavydiirtysoul



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavydiirtysoul/pseuds/heavydiirtysoul
Summary: People don't react too well to seeing Tyler with his shaved head, but Josh knows exactly what to do to make him care a little less about that.





	

A confused hand wanders to where his hair used to stick out in various directions, and for a moment he's almost sad that it's gone, misses the way his fingers could get lost in it when he was anxious or struggling for words.

Instead, he rubs his hand over his head, once, twice, let's the sensation of barely there baby fuzz sink in. It does feel good, soft and scratchy at the same time, and the looming regret disappears as fast as it had sneaked its way in.

Josh seems to have noticed his momentary distress and reaches over to cup his hand with his own over the small table in their bus.

"Hey, you okay?"

Tyler just nods, pries his hand out from underneath Josh's and leans back. He can't really stand physical contact right now, isn't sure why.

"Yeah. Nevermind, just thinking."

"Okay." Josh isn't disappointed upon Tyler's reaction, he knows there's times when Tyler doesn't want to share yet, and he knows better than to pressure him. "If you want to talk, you know I'm here to listen."

Tyler just whips out his phone, opens twitter, scrolls through some of the usual tags for his band.

_'omg do u think they did a cancer mv??? #egghead'_

_'I AM SHOOK THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE WHERE IS HIS HAIR!!!'_

_'he looks so stupid why would he shave his head'_

_'i miss the fluffy hair so much already, i wish i could've made him not do it fml'_

He gets gradually angrier, and then he stumbles over a tweet suggesting that maybe he is seriously ill and that's the last straw that has him throw the phone across the bus and against the wall.

Josh jumps, eyes wide and in shock.

"Dude!"

"Sorry, I -", he's fuming, can't believe the dumb conspiracies people come up with, can't quite wrap his head around the fact that even a small thing such as him getting a new haircut had people assume he could be sick, call him dumb, call him a damn 'egghead'. 

"Have you seen this shit?"

He knows Josh has checked twitter before he had done so himself, he's much more active than Tyler on there.

"Yeah, people are kind of weird about it."

"Kind of weird? Someone tweeted about me looking like a cancer patient. That's not only weird, that's disrespectful and assumptious and so offensive to people that are actually sick! Is it so hard to believe I'd just shave my head because I can do as I please with my damn hair?"

Josh shifts uncomfortably, unsure of what to say. He had been afraid that Tyler would react like this, but he didn't prepare anything to say. He regrets it.

"Look, they'll calm down, alright? And I'm sure that egghead thing wasn't meant as an insult."

It's a weak excuse, and they both know it.

For a few moments, they just sit across from each other in silence, both lost in thought about all those comments.

"Do you regret it?"

"Shaving? No. Looking up what people think? Yeah."

"For what it's worth, I think it suits you very well. And it's really soft."

Josh has had his hands on Tyler's head far more often today than they both care to admit. He can't seem to get enough of it, petting Tyler as if he was the softest person in this universe, humming comfortably when he let his palms wander slowly over the fresh buzzcut.

"Thank you."

Tyler hates the fact that his lovers' support doesn't seem to be enough on some days. Sometimes he just wants people to say it's okay, someone that's not Josh, because he feels like Josh only says so because they're together. He knows he shouldn't be so dependend on validation from others, but he can't help it. And the comments hurt, even if he tries to ignore them most of the time. 

The remains of his phone across the bus give a last weak buzz before dying completely in his hands when he picks them up. With a sigh, he stuffs them into one of the small drawers beneath his bunk. He would need to buy a new phone tomorrow. 

Warm hands sneak around his waist and a soft kiss is pressed to his scalp, and Tyler shivers beneath the touch. He didn't hear Josh follow him to the bunks, but he leans into the touch and lets the back of his head fall against Josh's shoulder.

"I'm sorry people are being jerks, baby. You look amazing, and they'll realize that sooner or later. Besides, looks don't really matter anyways."

Josh tugs on Tyler's hips, turns him around so they're facing each other, smoothes his hands down Tyler's sides. Then a pointy finger comes to rest against his chest, right where his heart is. 

"This is what matters. What's inside. And that's what makes you breathtakingly gorgeous, Tyler. Not your hair or your body or what you wear or something like that. Your soul is what makes me love you so much."

Josh presses another kiss to Tyler's forehead, let's his lips sit there for a few seconds, and Tyler's eyes fall close as he leans into his boyfriend. 

"I love you too. For all you are."

He's barely mumbling, but Josh hears him, peppers small kisses along Tyler's jaw and up to his ear, nibbles on it. Tyler giggles, but at the same time he can feel the familiar tug of arousal gather in his core. It's been too long since they were alone, just the two of them.

"Absolutely gorgeous", Josh repeats breathily, lets his hands sneak under Tyler's shirt, pulls it off swiftly in the same way he has done so many times before. Then he stills, takes in his boyfriend with glowing eyes, familiar sparkle of utter admiration dusting a soft pink blush on Tyler's cheeks. It feels like their first time seeing each other like this all over again, so vulnerable and open, because Josh makes him feel so unbelievably desireable that goosebumps rise on his skin.

They're in no hurry when hands start mapping out every inch they can reach, undressing slowly, lips pressed against each other with soft, warm comfort, and when Josh wraps his calloused fingers around him, Tyler is already half gone, trembling with every move.

Neither of them lasts long as desperate hands clutch to each other, legs intertwined against the wall cabinet as Josh jerks them both off with one hand, skin already slick with precum, and Tyler moans brokenly into Josh's ear as he continues to make them both fall apart with a few flicks of his wrist. The sudden hot warmth roaming through his veins overwhelms him, has his body shaking uncontrollably as he collapses into himself with a sob, making a mess over Josh's hand and their stomachs. 

"Such a beautiful soul", Josh whimpers, almost on the verge of choking up when his climax coaxes the air out of him.

For a few moments they just stand there, chests rising and falling rapidly as they rest their foreheads against each other, and Josh's hands frame his face, fingertips still stained and sticky with cum, but Tyler doesn't mind. Josh's hands are warm and safe, wrapping around his head, softly stroking the soft fuzz. 

"Thank you", Tyler says with a hiccup, still trying to catch his breath, and Josh just smiles against his lips as he pecks another kiss to them. 

"I love you, always."

"I love you too, always."

Maybe, after all, it really didn't matter what people thought about the way he looked, as long as he had Josh by his side to remind him that he was so much more than just this. They were so much more than their bodies, so much bigger than their skin, and being here in Josh's arms was everything he would ever need.


End file.
